Albus Dumbledore's bad day
by keitaya
Summary: A bad day...


Albus Dumbledore's bad day.

All belongs to the Great J.K. Rowling. Not mine, never mine, but fun to tortur… er… play with.

XXX

Where was he? What in the world was going on?

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore slowly awoke and slowly realized that he was in the hospital wing. How he had gotten there was still a mystery. As he pondered, he took stock of his injuries. 'I feel like I have been thrown down a ravine and then run over by a heard of hooved… but that is ridiculous. Even with magic nothing like that could happen here.' He thought.

XXX

Earlier that day…

"Yes I know creating food is against Gamp's law but if I multiply them… That should work by creating duplicates. Look, try it on this." Harry Potter handed over a sherbet lemon sweet. "I don't know why the Professor gives them out… No one eats them because they are disgusting. OK, let me try this… Duplicatum trinfinius!"

"The spell is Germino, Harry! Honestly, where did you come up with that 'spell'?" Hermione Granger snapped. "It doesn't even sound like a real spell."

"It sounded right to me." Harry said. "And I read it in a book at the Burrow."

"Oh well" Hermione sighed. "It didn't work. Try the Germino."

"Germino!" Harry said forcefully. Suddenly there were three sweets on the table. "OK, I think I got this one. Do you want to try one?"

"No thanks. Just throw them in the bin."

"Nah, hang on, Dobby" Harry called.

"Harry Potter sir calls Dobby!" an excited house elf cried as it pops into the room. "What can Dobby be doing for yous?"

"I was just going to ask if you could please put these in the dish on Professor Dumbledore's desk? He is the only person I know that likes these things." Harry asked politely.

"Yes sir, right away!" Dobby said eagerly as he snapped his fingers and the sweets disappeared. "They's in old Professy Whiskers office."

"Thanks Dobby." Harry smiled.

XXX

Around the same time at the Hog's head Inn.

Aberforth Dumbledore was preparing to open for the day's trade when he had a sudden thought. 'When is the next Hogwarts invasion day? This weekend or next?' He hated Hogwarts Hogsmeade weekends and always put up special wards to keep the little brats out. 'Always trying to buy Fire whiskey and Giggle Water underage. Like I would really serve them that.' He huffed to himself. 'Better call Albus and check when it is.'

He threw the powder into the fire and had the special rune stick that allowed him unlimited access to his brother's office in his hand when Aberforth heard a commotion coming from his goat's pen. He dropped the rune stick, not noticing that it had fallen into the fire, and hurried outside to investigate the noise. Seeing a Chupacabra trying to attack his goats he hurriedly unlatched the pen and the goats ran for the open door of the Inn. Once inside, in the commotion, one of the goats knocked another into the fireplace. Whoosh! It was gone. Seeing a new escape route, the goats turned and followed the first one. By the time Aberforth had dealt with the creature and came back inside there was not a goat to be found and the rune stick was in pieces.

XXX

In Albus Dumbledore's office the number of enchanted sweets tripled every thirty seconds.

Three became nine. Nine became twenty-seven… Very soon they were spilling off the desk and onto the floor. The floor soon became covered and the room started filling up.

Then the goats arrived.

The panicked animals could not understand what the sticky yellow pebbly things were but they knew they had to get away from them. They were too hard to walk on even for them and the smell of sugar and artificial lemon was overwhelming. The goats started battering at the furniture, the windows and the walls trying desperately to escape. After nearly drowning in the blasted things one goat managed to break the door. There was a sudden rush as the infernal pebbles started filling the stairwell and entry way.

XXX

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day. First, his beard would not sit right so he had to tie it up to stop it frizzing. Then he couldn't find his favorite socks, the green and pink ones with wriggly pompoms. Then, somehow, despite him making it illegal at the school, several of the teachers had coffee at the head table that morning. How he hated the smell of that infernal drink that tasted worse than it smelt! And to top it all off, the stairs thought it would be a good day to switch around every time someone stood on them. It had taken him over an hour to get back to his office on the third floor after breakfast.

Finally, the Gargoyle was in sight. He just wanted to sit at his desk and cr… rest for a while.

He gave the password and the Gargoyle jumped to the side. Albus briefly saw a wall of yellow rocks before it crashed down and swept him away. The current was so strong that he would not have been able to fight against it even if he wanted to! They swept him back toward the Main Staircase and, just his luck, one staircase stopped directly in front of the oncoming sweets. It must have thought it was being helpful because it also flattened out into a chute! There was a sudden cascade of lemon sherbets emptying into the entrance hall from a height of three floors.

The students watching this unusual waterfall of yellow sweets also saw a brightly colored lump falling as well. It was screaming at such a high pitch that it hurt their ears and the students watched as it landed with a splattering crash on a large pile of yellow rocks near the open door and the rocks quickly started to bury it.

Unbeknownst to Albus, as the yellow monstrosities left, there was a herd of goats that sensed their chance to escape too. They ran after the cascade and then, with an agility that any fan of parkour would envy, started using the banisters to get down to the only open door that they could see and then… FREEDOM!

They merrily bounced their way out the door and didn't notice, or care, that the last few feet were soft and groaned as they ran over it.

XXX

Aberforth came huffing up the path to the school just in time to see his beloved pets happily running towards him. "Gruff, Pan, Goatzart, Bo, Gnu, Mesto, Vincent, Bucky, Scape…" He called the whole herd by name and then looked them over. All had hard sticky pebbles in their hair. Aberforth groaned, it would take him a long time to groom them all as he wasn't allowed to even charm them clean. He turned and started leading them home. He could send Albus an owl later.


End file.
